


Rule #04

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission fucking accomplished but Danny still wants his vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #04

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah, if you haven't seen 2x10, this consider this a spoiler

“Steve went into North Korea on a personal mission…” Chin said.

Danny joked about wanting to see the world like Steve had seen in the past, but he didn’t realize that soon enough he’d be on his way to rescue Steve, from his own stupidity? He didn’t know. But he knew this wasn’t how he wanted to see the world. So sue him if he wanted it as a vacation. This was no vacation.

“We come back with Steve, or we don’t come back” Joe said.

Of course they were going to come back with Steve. Failure wasn’t an option.

And with the help of SEAL Team 9, they were going to succeed.

They would lose no men (or women, because they’re just as important to the success of this mission) and they would bring Steve home.

And then Danny found him. Danny found his love and rescued him.

Hours later they were back on that helicopter. Mission fucking accomplished! They had Steve and were heading home.

In the mix of getting Kono and the reunion celebration, Danny leaned and whispered in Steve’s ear, “Don’t think this rescue counts as my vacation.”

 _Rule #04 A rescue mission to another country DOES NOT count as a vacation_


End file.
